La Tête dans les Nuages
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Balthazar Octavius Barnabé est de retour dans l'Eglise de la Lumière de la ville dans laquelle les aventuriers. Une fois encore, il est là pour Théo. Cependant, c'est un Théo bien différent qu'il vient voir cette fois-ci.


_BON-SWAR ! J'ai eu une idée de petite fanfiction en regardant la rediffusion du dernier live d'Aventures tout à l'heure, et j'ai soudainement eu très très très envie d'écrire. Voilà ce qui en a découlé. Il n'y a pas de réels spoilers, juste quelques allusions. Bon, par contre c'est pas très très joyeux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** La websérie Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LA TÊTE DANS LES NUAGES**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était silencieux, immobile devant l'entrée d'une des Eglises de la Lumière. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le visage soigneusement caché par une grande capuche sombre, il confronta sa peur et entra timidement. Il faisait nuit noire, le bâtiment n'était pas gardé, par chance. Il n'étais pas sûr qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, les paladins de la Lumière soient toujours aussi cléments avec lui.

Ses pas résonnèrent lourdement sur le sol. Elle commençait à l'encercler, curieuse. Cette brume étrange, magique, qui le fit frissonner. Théo disait que c'était les âmes des paladins et inquisiteurs de la Lumière disparus, veillant sur l'Eglise après leur mort. Bob n'y avait pas cru. Les Eglises, les religions, très peu pour lui. Il misait tout sur la science et la magie, rien sur la théologie. Après tout, inquisiteurs et paladins ne lui avaient apportés que des emmerdes.

Sauf Théo, étrangement. Son visage se crispa de douleur. Il n'était pas prêt à y repenser. Tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. S'il avait vu que ce mercenaire avait une épée, il aurait pu l'avertir, et il n'aurait pas été pris de court. Si l'épée l'avait transpercé lui, Théo ne se serait pas interposé et il ne serait pas tombé. Bob voyait encore l'expression horrifiée de son compagnon, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'une lame le traversait de part en part. Bob avait paniqué, un rayon de flammes avait carbonisé le mercenaire, et une grande partie de la forêt. Il s'était jeté sur Théo en hurlant, essayant d'activer le sort de soin du paladin par contrôle mental. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, son expression s'était figée, les yeux posés sur lui, et il s'était soudainement détendu, dans ses bras.

Bob avait cru qu'il lui jouait un tour, que c'était juste pour lui faire peur. Il l'avait secoué, puis frappé, puis avait commencé à hurler, de colère, de douleur, il ne savait plus trop. Il avait fini par se mettre à pleurer, pendant de longues heures, avant de s'endormir de fatigue sur le torse du paladin endormi pour l'éternité. Grunlek et Shin, qui étaient partis chassés avec Eden, découvrirent horrifiés ce qu'il s'était passé. Bob avait paniqué quand ils avaient essayé de lui arracher Théo, il avait même blessé accidentellement Shin, le brûlant sur le flanc. En se rendant compte de son acte, il avait fui, toujours tout droit, pendant des jours et des jours.

Ses pas l'avaient mené dans la ville où ils avaient rencontré Mani Le Double. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était monté dans la Haute Ville, et son regard était tombé sur l'imposant bâtiment de l'Eglise de la Lumière.

Il s'installa sur un des bancs en pierre, les jambes tremblants sous l'émotion. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris. C'était complètement idiot.

« Tu es là ? » finit-il par demander à voix haute, aux nuages. « Je... Je ne sais pas si tu es là, si... si tu m'écoutes... C'est moi, Bob... »

Sa voix tremblait déjà. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, il refusait de le faire de nouveau. Pleurer c'était être faible, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas être. Mais il se sentait démuni, seul, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'à chaque fois que tout se passait bien pour lui, qu'à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une certaine stabilité dans sa vie, tout s'effondrait soudainement du jour au lendemain ? Etait-ce là son destin ? Celui de ne jamais pouvoir être heureux ?

Les nuages semblaient s'être rassemblé au dessus de sa tête, attendant la suite. Un sentiment d'oppresion naquit dans le creux de son ventre. Il se sentait observé.

« Je suis... Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Tout est de ma faute... Il y a... Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore tué. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Tu étais trop con pour voir à quel point je tiens à toi. A quel point on tenait à toi. T'avais pas le droit. T'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça, alors tu vas bouger ton cul du royaume des morts et tu vas revenir s'il te plaît. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, je suis sûre que tu peux le refaire. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il sentit un grand vide l'envahir.

« Tu disais que ces putains de nuages étaient vivants, prouve-le ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour discuter avec le vide Théo de Silverberg ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Dépité, les larmes aux yeux, il finit par se lever. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait exactement ? Ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était que de la brume. De la brume magique, certes, mais juste de la brume. En colère autant contre Théo que contre sa stupidité, Balthazar tourna les talons, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit et à ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Alors qu'il était sur le seuil des grandes portes, un bruit de tonerre le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, surpris, curieux, et glapit de surprise. Auréolé de lumière, Théo de Silverberg se trouvait là, le visage fermé. Bob s'approcha, comme hypnotisé. Quelque chose n'était pas naturel, et c'est seulement à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il était extrêmement pâle, mais surtout, une énorme tâche de sang entourait le pommeau dans sa poitrine. Il eut un mouvement de recul, les mauvais souvenirs remontant en surface.

Théo parut perturbé par son attitude.

« Bob ? Il y a un truc qui va pas ? Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? On était dans la forêt... »

Le pyromage secoua la tête négativement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les contrôler. Théo tendit la main vers lui, elle passa au travers de son corps. Ce fut au tour du paladin d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai raté un truc ? Pourquoi tu chiales ? Bob, parle moi s'il te plaît, parce que là, je suis grave en train de flipper. Je comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe mais ça doit être grave vu ta tronche.

\- Théo... Tu... Tu n'es pas vraiment là. Ce mercenaire dans la forêt... »

L'inquisiteur sembla réaliser. Son regard descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait même incroyablement bien.

« Je suis mort ? Demanda Théo d'une voix sans expression. C'est pour ça que tu chiales comme une fillette ?

\- Théo...

\- Ouais, ben tu vas me ravaler tes larmes. Ouais, c'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Je veux pas partir en sachant que tu vas juste te laisser crever. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, mais si je dois te briser le cœur pour que tu partes tranquille, j'hésiterai pas à le faire. Passe à autre chose Bob. Je connaissais les risques du métiers, je suis qu'un pauvre con orgueilleux. J'aurais déjà du mourir plusieurs fois, cette fois, c'est la bonne. Faut voir ça avec philosophie. »

Bob garda la tête basse. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il gardait les poings serrés pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Théo lui en aurait bien mis une, mais sa main passerait au travers.

« Bon, tu commences à me faire chier Bob. T'as pas de comptes à me rendre, laisse moi partir. Retrouve Grunlek et Shin, continuez à voyager. Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois, cette fois-là, ça durera plus longtemps, c'est tout.

\- J'en serais pas capable Théo. C'est toi qui est con. Tu croyais que ta mort ne nous affecterait pas ? Tu nous as abandonné ! Tous les trois. C'est de ta faute si on a été réunis, c'est de ta faute si on est devenus amis. Tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça. T'as pas le droit. T'as pas le droit...

\- Bob, je vais bien, vous allez bien. Et je te signale que je suis mort pour sauver ton cul, alors t'as une dette envers moi. Ma seule condition, c'est que tu vives heureux. Tu te démerdes comme tu veux, si je te retrouve en enfer dans moins de cinq cent ans, je te défonce la gueule, c'est clair ? »

Une larme coula sur la joue du pyromage, qui finit par hocher la tête. Théo en fit de même, et il s'évapora, tout simplement, replongeant la pièce dans le noir et le silence.

« Bob ? Appela une voix à l'entrée. C'est toi ? »

Le mage se retourna. Grunlek, Shin et Mani étaient à l'entrée de l'Eglise, visiblement inquiet. Il poussa un soupir, souffla un grand coup et avança dans leur direction.

« Tout va bien vieux ? Demanda Shin.

\- Ouais, maintenant ça va mieux. Allez, on a de la route à faire, des endroits à explorer.

\- Si tôt ? S'exclama Grunlek, surpris. Bob, ça... ça va aller pour toi ?

\- Oui. Mieux que jamais. Et toi, dit-il en posant un doigt sur la poitrine de Mani, tu viens avec nous. Une place s'est libérée, et si on est pas quatre ça va me faire paniquer, en avant ! »

Grunlek et Shin se lancèrent un regard inquiet, puis haussèrent les épaules, entraînant le pauvre Mani avec eux, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Derrière eux, les nuages se mirent à luire légèrement, et, l'espace d'un instant, le visage souriant de Théo de Silverberg apparut sur l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour ce soir ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si ça vous chante, on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
